Harvey Dent
On returning home accompanied by Selina Kyle, James Gordon discovers the absence of Barbara Kean and the note left by her, to reassure him. She left to meet, unable to bear the pressure of the trade from his spouse. The officer then decided to conduct the au Wayne Manor. At the gates of Blackgate Penitentiary, the detainee Ian Hargrove is transferred aboard a van. In Wayne Manor, the murderer Gordon presents the sketch drawn by Selina for Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. He then asked them to keep her here, protected by the rejected building the city. Selina took the opportunity to visit the mansion and while Alfred and James talk, Bruce met with the girl. During transfer, the prison van was attacked and killed guardians. Ian Hargrove is abducted by his liberators. Before the police headquarters, the young lawyer Harvey Dent uses a biased coin to put in the right way a young offender. Then he found Gordon, Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen. Then, in an office, the inspectors asked him to help them trap the murderer of Wayne. Dent then this photograph on a Dick Lovecraft, a corrupt billionaire, specializing in real estate, construction and chemicals. He doubled his fortune since the death of Wayne, through its business under the agreements concerning the District Arkham. Falcone, Maroni and Wayne Enterprises have already been dealing with this man. He was personally in conflict with Thomas Wayne. Dent decides to trap Lovecraft to shed light on the murder. Gordon joined Harvey Bullock, which presents him last escape, that of Hargrove during his trip to St. Mark for psychiatric care. He did not identify his accomplices, Hargrove left all alone Blackgate time. At Wayne Manor, Bruce Alfred shaped boxing. Selina joined and began a discourse on the relevance gloves. Alfred then asked to respect the times. Finally, it implies that the girl likes the boy. In the small shabby apartment of Liza, Oswald Cobblepot between break and enter and inspect every corner. He eventually discovered a perfume bottle with lilac attracts his attention. He then left the apartment just before the return of the young woman. In DPCG, Bullock and Gordon questioned in vain John Hargrove, brother of Ian. For him, his brother is not responsible for the 12 buildings exploded. He is ill. Meanwhile, the escapee is preparing a trapped gift basket. The gift is delivered to the guardians of the Gotham Ammunition Factory. The explosion killed all agents and allows sponsors of the explosion robbed the factory. THE morning at Wayne Manor, Bruce is reading the newspaper. Selina joined and breakfast. After a serious discussion about their lives, their school curricula and their parents, Selina spell angry. In DPCG, Captain Sarah Essen Gordon asks Bullock and results on the explosion of the night. Bullock reported that the bomb was built with a compound of weapons-grade HMX, a product 10 times more potent than the C-4. They do not understand why making explosives to steal explosives. Then Gordon gets a call from Alfred for Selina. The butler is not optimistic about the cohabitation of the girl. In his Club, Fish Mooney and Butch Gilzean prepares a dirty trick. Then Cobblepot visits them, sniffs and noticed a scent of lilac. In DPCG Gordon Bullock and peel the records of Hargrove Nygma when Edward takes them by surprise. In the explosive bursts of the bomb he found a plate from a disused factory metal of the city. The bomb was assembled there. At the factory, Bullock and Gordon found Ian Hargrove at work. He thanked them but found his index sponsors comes into play and engage in a shootout. The mobsters Hargrove recover and run away. At Wayne Manor, Selina trying to get out through a window when Bruce asked him to go through the door and call a taxi if it wants to get out. He apologizes for having broach the subject of his parents. After a serious discussion about their past, she asks him if he has ever kissed a girl. Alfred arrives at this moment and offers Bruce to begin his lessons of the day. THE DPCG, Mayor James Aubrey is in the office together with Essen and Gordon Bullock. He asked to get their hands on Hargrove asap. In another study, Harvey Dent asks Dick Lovecraft. He wants to blame the killings of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He plays with his biased coin then prevails when the billionaire threat. Later, Gordon Bullock presents the record of Gregor Kasyanov, a henchman Nikolai and the individual noticed in the abandoned factory. They do not know who he is working. At night, in a secluded street Gotham, Gregor Kasyanov Fish Mooney meeting and Butch Gilzean. woman accuses Carmine Falcone for the death of Nikolai. She gives him the keys to a van for pointing a silver sponsor hideout. In the morning, at Wayne Manor, Bruce is training to apnea in the pool, under the skeptical gaze of Selina. It is for him to learn the autodisciple and vigor. But she said it is not enough, he must be ruthless, but for now it's too nice and would be in five minutes through the streets of Gotham. In DPCG, Edward Nygma working and listening to radio a game puzzles. He answers before the candidate and is not mistaken. By passing his experience, he rushes to the two inspectors and stole presents the product to the factory: it is a highly volatile explosives capable of piercing iron. The safe deposit boxes are now constructed of steel, except the vaults of the Armory Gotham where they keep the powder. But a few years ago, an investment group linked to Falcone bought the site and closed. In the basements of the Armory Gotham, the bomb designed by Ian Hargrove blew the iron gate. Behind Kasyanov men can fly a stock of Falcone banknotes. Outside, as they loaded the van, Bullck, Gordon and several police cars arrive and try to make their arrest. Hargrove departs when an alarm sounds. Not far away, Butch Gilzean ordered the explosion of the van. Kasyanov and his men are killed. At Wayne Manor, Selina bored and balance food on Bruce. When the boy tries to understand why she did that, she asked him to touch the turn. If he succeeds, he can kiss her. A food fight ensues between the two. Alfred observes and prefers let them. On the phone, he even asked James to keep the girl here. At home, Liza falls on Oswald. The Penguin reveals what he knows: he guessed that she was spying for Fish Mooney. He has no evidence, but the suspicion is enough to discredit it in the eyes of the sponsor. They then seal a deal: she espionnera Mooney for Cobblepot. In DPCG, Dent and Gordon discuss Lovecraft. The inspector finally trust the impeccable lawyer. Then, Bullock and Gordon joined him ad qu'Hargrove just transferred to Arkham. The mayor sent there every irresponsible detainees Blackgate Penitentiary so that they follow the appropriate treatment. For Gordon, the building's age and lack of equipment inside discredit any attempt to care. Then Bullock reveals that the van bomb did not belong to Hargrove. In his club, Mooney hears the report of Gilzean. She appreciates that all are dead in Russian is not worried about the loss of money. She managed to reach Falcone to the wallet. Meanwhile, the mayor realizes a press conference. He announced the reopening of the Arkham Asylum. He wants to transform asylum recently renovated in a curative institution for the insane criminal. At night, at home, Barbara Gordon calls and leaves a message on his answering sentimental. Meanwhile, Barbara Kean is in bed in the company of Renee Montoya.